


It's Been a While but I Still Feel the Same

by mashleyb



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashleyb/pseuds/mashleyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post-304.<br/>""Shouldn't you, y'know, say something?" Jude said, slipping back into agent mode.<br/>"Nope. That was for you, not for them." Zero replied. "Let's just enjoy this before I have to deal with the PR shit." A wolfish grin spread across Zero's face.<br/>Jude grinned as well, then pushed Zero up against the wall. "Zero, you can't just do that to people, you know?"<br/>Before Zero could respond, Jude leaned against him and pressed their lips together. Zero considered breaking the kiss to say something, but decided it wasn't worth it."</p>
<p>I was sad that there wasn't a lot of Zude fanfic? So here this is, I guess? </p>
<p>I'm a copyeditor, not a writer so hopefully this is good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a While but I Still Feel the Same

"'Cause I told him not to." Zero glanced from Jude's eyes to his lips and back up again. He went in for the kiss and felt more than saw Jude's surprised reaction. Like the first time he'd kissed Jude in his apartment, Jude leaned back for a second before committing to the kiss fully.  
What could Zero say? He had a flair for dramatics when Jude talked about other guys. It was no surprise to Zero that he makes his big plays for Jude when other men step into his life.  
Zero focused so intently on pouring all of his emotions, his real emotions, into the kiss that the thousands of people in the arena didn't even cross his mind. He just wanted to tell Jude, to show him that he could be what Jude needed. He could be in a real relationship. A normal one. Or at least as normal as a famous basketball player's relationship could be.  
He thought back to what it had taken to get here, to this moment. From Jude's spur of the moment kiss in the limo, to the sex in Jude's apartment, to Jude's ultimatum after the championship game, and then to the confession in front of the arena: it had all led up to this. Zero hadn't even noticed his growing feelings for Jude until it had been too late to stop.  
He felt Jude's hands slide from his arms to his shoulders and then up to cheeks. His own hands were on Jude's face, one thumb sliding across his cheek. He knew this was big, that Jude couldn't possibly be prepared for this. But here Zero was, kissing Jude like his life depended on it.  
He was totally, stupidly in love with Jude. And when Jude pushed him, really asked him to be himself, Zero couldn't back down. It didn't matter what came after this kiss. It only mattered that this kiss happened.  
Finally, finally after what felt like centuries and yet no time at all, Jude pulled back for a breath. Jude couldn't hide his smile as he ran his index finger over his lips.  
"Do you know what you just did?"  
"Course I do, stupid. I was doing something real. Letting people see the real me."  
Jude let out a short laugh. Zero turned just enough to see that almost everyone was staring at them. He had felt a whole arena's worth of eyes on him before, but never for something like this. Something so personal. He'd have to live with it now, for who knows how long.  
Jude slid his hand down Zero's forearm, a quiet reminder that he wasn't in this alone. Zero took a deep breath and grabbed Jude's hand. Zero gave a quick wave with his free hand and, before he could freak out, rushed from the court toward the locker rooms, pulling Jude along with him.  
"Shouldn't you, y'know, say something?" Jude said, slipping back into agent mode.  
"Nope. That was for you, not for them." Zero replied. "Let's just enjoy this before I have to deal with the PR shit." A wolfish grin spread across Zero's face.  
Jude grinned as well, then pushed Zero up against the wall. "Zero, you can't just do that to people, you know?"  
Before Zero could respond, Jude leaned against him and pressed their lips together. Zero considered breaking the kiss to say something, but decided it wasn't worth it. He kissed back as he had before, with all of his emotions, his intentions on the line. He held on tight to Jude, one hand at his hip and the other clutched tight on his neck. Jude growled into the kiss, clearly pleased with where this was headed.  
Zero nibbled at Jude's bottom lip and then pulled back. "Not that I don't love this," he said, "but maybe I've come out enough for one night? I don't want the team to think they'll get a show after every game."  
"Okay, okay. Come on. Let's go to my place." Jude now pulled Zero forward, headed out the employee exit where, hopefully, there wouldn't be many reporters. 

Once in Jude's Porsche, it started to feel more real. Jude had never seen Zero look like this outside of a basketball game or his apartment. Zero looked happy, genuinely happy. And he looked free. Jude turned the car on and hoped he'd be able to focus long enough to get them there in one piece.  
Zero laid his hand palm-up on the console, and Jude took it for the hint it was. He grabbed Zero's hand and squeezed. Zero looked at Jude, a wide smile on his face. He looked good, and even though he knew that he'd gotten dressed this morning thinking of meeting Lucas, Zero felt so glad he got to be there instead.  
"Look. I just want you to know that I don't care that you were with Lucas. It's not important. I'm sure you know I wasn't a saint while we were apart. But I'm all in now." Zero looked away, clearly nervous to be so honest. It was still new to him, Jude knew that.  
"I'm in all in too. I love you, Zero... Gideon?" Jude tacked on his real name at the end, unsure of who he was really talking to.  
"I haven't gone by that name in a long time, but I like the way it sounds when you say it. I'm still Zero, the messed up guy from before, but maybe I can be Gideon too." Zero lifted their entwined hands and kissed Jude's knuckles.  
"This won't be easy. You know how many successful out players there are. But I'm still Team Zero. I won't leave you." Jude smiled, thinking of the kiss in the limo that had started this whole thing. That had only been the beginning.


End file.
